Reid's Murse
by Unsub123
Summary: Morgan wants to know whats in Reid's Murse but Reid is unwilling to tell him. ONE SHOT


Reid's Murse

"Hey Reid, how come you always take your Murse with you wherever you go? asked Morgan as he sat down at his desk.

"A what?" Reid had no idea what Morgan was talking about.

"A Murse. You know a man purse."

"I don't follow."

"Man, for a genius you sure are slow. Now say it with me, MUR-SE. It's a purse for guys."

"Merss?"

"No, Murse."

"Murse."

That's better." At least the kid could pronounce it. "So anyways why do you take that thing with you wherever you go?"

"It was a gift."

"Obviously not from a loved one."

"Ha ha, very funny. I take it with me because I can fit all my files in it." Reid replied.

"Really? 'Cause that's a pretty big bag for just files."

"I work a lot."

"We both have the same hours, and I don't have that much paperwork."

"That's because you give all of yours to me."

"Well you get it done a lot faster that I do."

"Anyways, whatever else is in there is none of your business."

"Okay now I really wanna know."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm begging you."

"Absolutely not."

"Don't make me get on my knees."

"Nope."

"I'm getting off my chair."

"Nuh-uh."

"I'm on one knee."

"I'm not budging."

"I'm on both knees."

"You know you look ridiculous."

"Please! Just tell me what's inside!"

"You're not very persuasive."

"Well this isn't a life or death situation."

"You look like an idiot."

"Well begging on my hands and knees tends to bring out my natural glow."

"I'm leaving.'

"No! Please don't go! Tell me! The not knowing is killing me!" Just the Prentiss walked up behind Morgan.

"Uh, Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Reid won't tell me what's in his Murse."

"His what?"

"Really? Am I the only one who knows what a Murse is? A Murse is a man purse. It's like a purse for guys."

"Ohh, I always thought that thing looked strange. So did you find out what's in it?"

"The kid won't budge. He just said it was full of paperwork, and the rest was none of my business."

"Let me guess, you begged him to tell you what's inside and that's why you're on the floor."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"Well maybe I can get him to tell me."

"Good luck." So Prentiss went to go ask Reid what was in his Murse.

"Hey Reid." Prentiss entered the room as Reid was loading his coffee with sugar.

"Morning Emily."

"So what's in your Murse?"

"Really, you too? Why is everybody so interested in my Murse?"

"Would you just tell me?"

"No."

"I won't tell Morgan."

"It's none of your business."

"You know what? I give up."

"Really? 'Cause it seemed like you were gonna beg like Morgan did."

"Nope. If you don't wanna tell me what's in your Murse, then you don't have to."

"Well thanks Emily."

"Please tell me what's in your Murse!"

"I knew it was too good to be true." Reid muttered to himself. He walked past Prentiss who was on her hands and knees and headed back to his desk.

"Did you tell her?" asked Morgan as Reid sat down.

"Would you people just let me drink my coffee in peace?" Reid complained. _Can't these people ever leave me alone?_ He thought.

"Reid, can you come to my office?" Hotch called. _Finally, a chance to get away from all of this nonsense._ Reid walked into Hotch's office and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you because some of the team is concerned."

"About what?"

"What's in your Murse Reid? We al want to know."

"You too Hotch? Geez you people are so immature." Reid stormed out of Hotch's office. When he got back to the bullpen the whole team was staring at random pictures and papers. The entire team's faces had gone pale.

"Reid, what is all this stuff?" asked a stunned Rossi.

"Blackmail. Why do you think I didn't tell you? I was saving it for when you guys screwed up. Garcia helped. It's all on her computer too. All I have to do is just say the word and all of this goes on every social networking site in the world."

The whole team fell on their knees and begged except for JJ whole was holding what looked like a poster.

"Um Reid? Why do you have a Miley Cyrus poster in your Murse?" The whole team stood up and surrounded JJ.

"Oh um uh, okay never mind the blackmail. Just give me back my poster and that blackmail will never see the light of day." JJ gave him the poster.

"I can't believe you like Miley Cyrus. That's hilarious." said Morgan.

"You tell anybody and I'll tell everyone you listen to Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black."

"My lips are sealed."

"Okay everybody carry on." called Reid.

"Well this sure have been an interesting morning." said JJ.

"It sure has." replied Prentiss.


End file.
